bthgfandomcom-20200214-history
King Gingerbread
Explanation King Gingerbread was a special event boss that was added in version 0.4.6 ALPHA, the RBLXWare Christmas update 2017. This boss starts by teleporting players to the map, and the players must open the giant gift on the main iceberg. The player is given 30 seconds to complete a small and easy obstacle course in order to open the gift and summon the boss. Once the button is pressed, the small platforms for the small obstacle course will start to sink into the water. The gift will then open and summon King Gingerbread. Players are given 10 minutes to defeat the boss. The boss will only end if all players die, the time runs out, or the boss is defeated. When King Gingerbread enters his rage mode, his speed is increased, stomp blast radius is increased, sword swinging is slightly faster, and idle time is decreased. Once the boss is defeated, gifts will spawn on the main iceberg for 40 seconds and alive players can unbox them for bonus items. The boss will then end. King Gingerbread's Health * 1-2 Players: 6000 Health * 3-4 Players: 7000 Health * 5-6 Players: 8000 Health * 7-8 Players: 9000 Health * 9-10 Players: 10000 Health * 11-12 Players: 11000 Health Attacks * Sword Swing - King Gingerbread will walk to a random player, swinging his sword 3 times as he walks towards them. * Obstacle Course Teleport - King Gingerbread will teleport all players to 1 out of 3 obstacle courses. Completing the obby will damage King Gingerbread. * Gingerbread Minions - King Gingerbread will summon 8 gingerbread minions. Each is equipped with a Candy Cane, and will swing 3 times every 3 seconds. One Candy Cane will spawn during this attack, and will allow you to damage King Gingerbread 6 times. * Stomp - King Gingerbread will walk towards a random player, and stomp near the player to create a small blast. This attack is done 3 times in a row as rage mode starts. * Heal - King Gingerbread will heal 50-200 health. This attack is not performed in rage mode. Help * Start running to the iceberg with a gift on it upon pressing the button. ** Only one player is required to press the button. * When King Gingerbread summons his minions, grab the Candy Cane while the gingerbread minions are not attacking. * Wait until King Gingerbread's minions despawn before attacking him with the Candy Cane, to prevent yourself from being killed by the minions. ** However, you don't have much time to get the Candy Cane with this method. * Candy Canes only has 6 hits that deal damage, the 7th hit does not do any damage and only causes the Candy Cane to disappear. Use it on King Gingerbread instead of his minions. * King Gingerbread and his minions will teleport to the center if they fall through the hole. * If his minions are after you, walk in a straight line whenever possible to run from them. * Be on the lookout for holes at the iceberg, falling into the water will cause you to constantly lose health. * Do not rush at the obstacle courses. You may be hit by the obstacle courses's hazards. Note that all hazards do not instantly kill you. Rewards * Christmas 2017 Badge (Event Only) * Candy Cane (Event Only) * Christmas Sword (Event Only) * Store Points * XP * Tokens Trivia * This boss reused the PVZGamer5770's summon animation. * This was the first boss that had movement and teleports players. Gallery King_Healing.png|King Gingerbread attempting to heal himself Angryking.png|King Gingerbread's rage mode starts Category:Boss Minigames Category:Event Exclusive Category:Boss Battle Minigames Category:Removed Category:RBLXWare